


Marcato

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по <a href="http://ducks-and-madness.diary.ru/p182951056.htm">заявке</a> «Целовать изувеченный глаз Шинске».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marcato

Солнце желтит грубую ткань бинта, отсветами путается в волосах. Бансай медленно разматывает повязку, вплетаясь пальцами в тёмные пряди. Музыка, что плещется в нём, – беспокойная, резкая, – похожа на горную реку, исполнена нетерпения. Годы, прошедшие с их знакомства – как ушедший вправо бегунок плеера, как короткая дорожка без повтора.  
Переход на следующий трек незаметен даже его слуху.  
Такасуги не движется: он похож на развалившегося у воды кота – если не прижаться вплотную, не заметно даже дыхания. Бансай не прижимается, держит дистанцию, скользит ладонями по волосам - и не позволяет себе большего. Такасуги усмехается – его мелодия вспыхивает едким огнём, режущим глаза, и опадает, вновь становясь ровной; ровным обещанием, иронией, привкусом металла и соли на губах.  
Последний виток бинта медленно сползает вниз, гладит лицо, словно чужая загрубевшая рука, почти забывшая как это – быть нежной. Бансай завороженно смотрит на это из-под полуприкрытых век, тянет на себя грязно-белую полоску, стремительно отбрасывает в сторону.  
Когда он медленно выходит из-за его спины, опускается на колени у ног, Такасуги не говорит ни слова. Его ритм сбивается на мгновение – вернее дыхания, – но Бансай не даёт ему вернуться к обыденности.  
Тело человека – неприхотливый инструмент, чтобы играть на нём, не нужно быть мастером, чтобы играть на нём, нужно лишь иметь побуждение.  
Желание.  
Жажду.  
В ритме Бансая только смутное, неясное томление.  
Он поднимает руку чересчур медленно, будто имея дело с диким животным, прирученным будто бы, но всё ещё не забывшим вкуса вольной горячей крови, яростной схватки, жара победы, способным вцепиться в глотку просто потому, что иначе не может и быть. Такасуги усмехается и чуть отклоняется, стряхивая вбок длинную чёлку, закрывающую пол-лица, открывая широкий уродливый шрам.  
Ритм его опасно взвивается вверх, тянется ввысь острой скрипичной нотой. По позвоночнику проходит холод, воздух горчит опасностью и предвкушением. Когда Бансай опускает руку ему на плечо, спускается ниже, распахивая небрежно завязанное кимоно, и толкает на футон, скрипка медленно угасает, сменяясь шёпотом арфы. Пальцы Бансая – чуткие пальцы музыканта – скользят по чужому телу, выводят полувозбужджённом члене абрисы бабочек и крохотные невидимые ноты. Бансай смотрит, как Такасуги выгибается, смыкает неповреждённое веко, пряча взгляд, когда пальцы входят в его тело. Он не встречает сопротивления.  
Это застилает разум, сводит с ума не хуже дурманящих переливов бансури. Бансай ощущает охвативший его жар. Бансай ощущает себя отравленным. Мелодией, непостоянной, как вода, плещущаяся за бортом, солёным вкусом кожи, этой мнимой покорностью и силой, что подхватывает его, кружит в водовороте, пьянит. Даже когда он сжимает его бёдра и толкается внутрь, ловит пальцами сладкую дрожь, когда всё сильнее и резче насаживает его на себя – он всегда чувствует себя бегущим, гонящимся за ускользающим звуком, который слышит лишь на периферии и никогда не успевает поймать.  
Всегда чувствует его _над собой_.  
Возбуждение захлёстывает его, предвещая скорый финал, колени до боли сжимают бока, не направляя – удерживая рядом, но шальная мысль, вспыхнувшая в голове, не даёт покоя. Бансай подтягивается выше на подрагивающих руках и касается губами шрама, пересекающего чужой глаз. Невесомо целует в бровь, а затем в скулу, проводит языком по веку. Такасуги вздрагивает, впивается пальцами в плечи, отталкивая.  
Бансай сжимает в горсти его волосы, заставляя откинуть голову назад, и целует в губы. Он не знает, чего больше в этом – его собственной прохладной и равнодушной силы, почти не имеющей ритма, или просьбы – искренней, жадной, – лишь об одном.  
Позволить. Или, быть может, не мешать.  
Ему кажется, что прежде чем подбородок Такасуги опускается вниз в едва заметном кивке, проходит вечность.  
Он так и кончает, прижавшись к чужому веку. На губах у него остаётся вкус хрупкой непрочности, и отчего-то – совсем нелогично, – сладости. Всё, на что хватает после – скатиться вбок, растянуться на шероховатых простынях, и отключиться.  
А когда он приходит в себя, ощущая лёгкое давление пальцев на собственных сомкнутых веках, в ритме его не проскальзывает ни удивления, ни страха. Он непокорен, но ему готов не возражать, что бы он ни решил.  
Кажется, люди часто зовут это доверием.  
Но он просто знает, что готов следовать за Такасуги несмотря ни на что.  
И каким бы ни стал он сам.  
Потому что не существует вины или безумия – лишь решение. А он своё принял давно.  
Поэтому всё, что он делает в ответ на короткий поцелуй, ожегший губы – приоткрывает свои навстречу.  
Ожидая, что вот-вот придёт темнота.

**~**

– Слышишь? Пусть у неё будет хороший ритм.  
– Это я могу тебе обещать. 


End file.
